The present invention relates to an inflatable pillow which in its non-inflatable stage is a very compact item that can be readily stored in a small area when not in use. There have been inflatable pillows used prior to applicant's novel invention, but these pillows were not capable of providing a fixed cushioned support regardless of the position of the head of the user resting on the pillow. Prior pillows of this type in addition to not providing a high degree of comfort for the user's head and neck were not adapted to be connected to a support such as a back rest which avoids the common problem of the pillow being displaced during usage, thus resulting in discomfort to the user resulting from such dislocation. Previously used pillows also did not provide for a continuous fixed cushioned support for the user's neck portion as well as the head resting portion when the head of the user moves from side to side. The lack of firm positioning of the pillow during usage and the particular cushioning features necessary to provide complete comfort during use presented disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention.